The Wolf Spirit
by WinxPossible
Summary: A new girl comes to Amity Park, as well as a new ghost. Who is the ghost girl and why are ghost dogs attacking? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Minata.**

**The New Girl.**

Amity Park. The most ghost infected town in the world. This particular, average looking town has a problem: ghosts. They attack innocent people and scare them, but there is one ghost that isn't evil. Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom. But unlike any other ghosts, he is a Halfa. Part human and part ghost. Currently he is Danny Fenton, an average high school student, from a very…paranormal family of ghost hunters. He is walking with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley to his English class at Casper High, an average looking school. (A/N: I so feel like a narrator) The bell just rang and Mister Lancer, their teacher just came in with a new girl.

"Class, may I introduce Minata Wolk. She will be joining us for this year." Mister Lancer introduced the new girl. Minata has mid waist midnight black hair, pale, but flawless skin, dark moon grey eyes a bit Asian shape. She is wearing black combat boots, dark grey jeans, grey shirt, a silver locket with a black wolf and element symbols on it, black fingerless gloves and a black jacket.

"Hey." Minata said, with a slight Japanese/Russian accent.

"You may sit next to Mister Foley. But be careful, he thinks he is a 'babe magnet'." Lancer said.

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

"I can take care of myself." Minata said and went right to her seat. Tucker was observing her. Sam saw this and hit him with her book. Danny just sighed at this. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. He looked if there is any ghost, but he didn't see any.

"Hey. I'm Tucker Foley. You can call me Tuck, Tuck-man or Tuckinator." Tucker said.

"I don't do friends." Minata said and went on with the task Lancer gave them.

After class.

"I cannot believe that she just turned me down like that." Tucker said.

"Relax Tucker." Danny said.

"Yeah, not like this is the first time." Sam said.

"True, but at least they turn me down when I ask something. I just said my name." Tucker said.

"She said she doesn't do friends. Maybe she is a Goth." Sam said.

"Well, she sure looks like it." Danny said. It was lunch so they went to the cafeteria. After paying for the food, they went to their usual table. Minata was sitting in the corner all alone. Paulina and Star went to her.

"Hey, look Star. It's that new girl." Paulina said. Minata didn't even look up from her lunch.

"What is up with you're style? All black, but with some grey." Star said.

"And that ridicules eye color. Are you using contacts? Or just some weirdo?" Paulina asked.

"Oh come on. It's her first day and Paulina is already making fun of her." Sam said.

"Hey. Are you even listening?" Paulina asked, after getting no response from Minata. After 2 minutes Minata looked up, took of her MP 3-player and asked:

"Did you say something, Paula, right?" Paulina was shocked. She didn't listen to her and got her name wrong!

"No, it's Paulina. Why weren't you listening?" Paulina asked.

"I don't care what are you saying. Why should I listen?" Minata asked.

"Because I am the schools most popular girl and no one ever not listen to me." Paulina said.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Minata asked again. Paulina felt insulted and left.

"Wow. Someone finally ignored Paulina." Tucker said.

"I thought that was impossible." Danny said.'

"So is being half-dead. But you're right here." Sam said.

"That is not what I meant. Paulina forces everyone to listen to her." Danny said. His ghost sense went off again. Some ghost dogs appeared from the walls. Everyone started to panic.

"Going ghost." Danny said and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew towards the ghost dogs.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"Must find and retrieve." One of the dogs said.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Danny said and shot some ecto-beams. The dogs avoided them. Danny attacked with more beams and hit some dogs. The dogs combined an attack and hit Danny on the ground. Danny went intangible and melted into the ground. The dogs tried to find him, but got a knuckle-sandwich right in their nose. The dogs howled a wail at Danny, hitting him on the ground.

"Destroy all problems." One dog said. It was ready to kill Danny, but something silver grey hit it. Danny turned to see who it is. A few more ghost beams shot at them. The dogs flew away.

"Pick on someone you're style." A voice said. Danny tuned to see a ghost girl. She has mid waist grey hair, a black ninja-like suit with grey wolf fur elements, a mix between combat boots and high-heals, claw like nails, moon silver, silted eyes and grey wolf ears and a tail.

"It is her. Get her." The dog said and they charged at her. She avoided all moves and hit them all.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"The name's Wolf Spirit." Wolf Spirit said. She hit another set of those dogs.

"Wow. You're though. I'm Danny Phantom, but you already know that." Danny said.

"Before, I didn't, now I do." Wolf Spirit said.

"Wait. You never heard of me before?" Danny asked.

"No." Wolf Spirit answered, took off and disappeared. Danny changed back. Sam and Tucker came to him.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"She said her name is Wolf Spirit. I never heard of her thou." Danny said.

"Maybe she is a good ghost. The ones that don't want to attract attention." Tucker said.

"But what is she doing in Amity Park? The most ghost full town in the world?" Danny asked. They just shrugged. They went to their next class. Minata was already there and Tucker sat next to her, hoping on getting as her girlfriend, but still got rejected. Mostly the day went normal, but Danny's ghost sense kept going off once in a while, but no more ghost dogs.

'_What is going on?' _Danny thought when the next sense came.

Someplace unknown.

"ARGH! I will get her and her powers! And no one will stop me. Not even Danny Phantom." Mystery guy said.

"Fang." He called. The ghost dogs appeared.

"Yes master?" Fang asked.

"Try to get her again, but with the bear help." Mystery guy said.

"As you wish." Fang said and went to get he bears.

"I will get you. I promise." After which he laughed manically.


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Minata.**

After school. Danny, Sam and Tucker is sitting in the Nasty Burger, enjoying some nice food. Minata was also there, doing homework.

"I don't get her. I can be a really cool boyfriend." Tucker said.

"Tucker, you never had a girlfriend. What makes you think you will be a good boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Because I know I will be." Tucker said. This made Danny and Sam roll their eyes. Tucker tried at least 5 different ways of getting Minata as a girlfriend, or a friend, but nothing. She even shot some ketchup in his face!

"Give it up. She won't fall for you." Danny said. Again his ghost sense went off. The dogs were back with a ghost bear. Danny turned ghost again and fought the ghost dogs, but the bear was a totally different story. It was though as 5 ghost dogs!

"Go away!" Wolf Spirit came into view, with ghost rays, knocking the bear away.

"Need some help?" Wolf Spirit asked.

"I got this covered." Danny said, but got zapped in some weird green substance from the bear's nose.

"I do not want to know what this stuff is." Danny said. Wolf Spirit used some ghost energy to cut him out.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"You're welcome." Wolf Spirit said and transformed into a wolf.

"A shape-shifter?" Sam said.

"That is weird." Tucker said. Wolf Spirit ran around the bear, as if distracting him. Danny attacked with his ice beam when the bear wasn't looking. Sam came into view and sucks it in the Fenton Thermos.

"Nice job." Wolf Spirit said, as she turned back to normal.

"What are you?" Tucker asked.

"Same as him. But different." Wolf Spirit said, as she pointed towards Danny, before disappearing.

"Same as me? Is she a Halfa?" Danny asked.

"Maybe. But who could she be?" Sam asked.

"Didn't she appear on the same day with Minata?" Tucker asked.

"She did. Minata is a Halfa? That is so unexpected." Danny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said.

They walked towards the park, thinking where Minata might live, when they saw her sitting on a small hill and looking in her locket. They walked closer to her and saw 2 pictures. One of them were pieces from 2 different pictures. Minata closed her locket and turned to see Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"So you figured it out?" Minata asked.

"Yep. Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"I need help." Minata said.

"What help?" Sam asked.

"There is a madman who wants to get my ghost powers. He even treated to harm my closest people, so I ran here, in hope of finding you." Minata said.

"You found me. Now what?" Danny asked.

"We look for him. That's what." Minata said.

"Maybe we could follow his ghosts. If they are coming from his lair, then they should be going back." Tucker told them his idea.

"Not a bad idea Tucker." Sam said.

"But until they come again, we will have to wait." Danny said. They all went back to Fenton Works.

"Just don't freak out. My parents are very enthusiastic about ghosts." Danny said, as they walked in.

"Danny! Look, I made a new weapon. It's called the Fenton Shield Smasher. It'll smash any shield that a ghost makes. Who are you?" Jack asked Minata.

"This is Minata. She is new at school and I invited her here to, you know talk a little." Danny tried to lie his way out.

"Okay. Are interested in ghosts?" Jack asked.

"Dad!" Danny yelled.

"We'll be in my room." Danny said and they went up to his room. They entered Danny's room. Minata saw that his room is messy and it has a lot of thing about NASA.

"Let me guess, you want to be an astronaut." Minata said.

"Yep." Danny said.

"How about you tell us how you got you're ghost powers." Sam suggested.

"How about Danny?" Minata asked.

"I got zapped in the ghost portal my parents made. Nothing to flashy." Danny said.

"You're right. Nothing interesting." Minata said.

"Now, you're turn." Sam said. Minata looked at them, and then sighed.

"No getting out of it, huh? Alright. It was when I was about 12. I was walking home from my music lessons; I play a guitar and a flute, when suddenly some men walked out of the alley. They looked really dangerous, so I ran. I tried to loose them in the city, but didn't succeed, so I ran towards the forest. I live in the forest with my parents; that is why I know it better then my own house. But they still kept following. It went on till it was dark. I was so tired that I stopped at the Old Sakura Tree to rest. I hoped that they would loose me, but they didn't. I begged for help, when it happened." Minata said.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"A wolf appeared. But not an ordinary one. It shined like the moon itself and looked like hundreds of years old. It came closer to me and went _inside_ me. I didn't know what happened at first, but I scared the men away with some ghost beams. After that I went home to tell my parents. They accepted me and helped me train my powers. I trained and helped people, but didn't show my self. But still that madman found out about me. He is using my parents. He wants my powers, but I didn't give them, so he is using my parents. I needed help and when I heard about Amity Parks ghost boy, I came here, in hope of finding you." Minata said.

"But, why did you to come to our school?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to you're school. I overshadowed the principle. I did it, so that I could find you. And I was lucky." Minata said.

"Now that is sneaky." Tucker said.

"But who is this madman who wants you're powers?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell his name." Minata said.

"Where do you stay?" Sam asked.

"In someone's home. The owners aren't home, so I'm using it for them." Minata said.

"Isn't that breaking in?" Tucker asked.

"I didn't break anything. I just phase threw the door and use what I need and the owners don't suspect anything. Will you help me?" Minata said.

"Okay, we will help. Where do we meet?" Danny asked.

"Central park. That would be a good idea." Minata said. Then she went out threw the door and went to wherever she lives.

"You think we should help?" Sam asked.

"She is a Halfa. I can't ignore a help from one, except for Vlad." Danny said.

"Okay, but I got a weird feeling about this." Sam said. After 2 hours they also went home.

The Mysterious Hideout.

"She thinks she can get some help. Not going to work. Lydia!" MG yelled. Lydia appeared.

"Get them tomorrow, but bring her." MG said. Lydia bowed and disappeared.

**READ&REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Minata.**

The next day. Danny, Sam and Tucker went to Central park and saw Minata on the same hill, looking in her locket again. They walked up to her. She closed her locket and looked at them.

"So you have come." Minata said.

"We don't break our promises." Danny said.

"Any idea of finding those ghosts?" Minata asked.

"One. We hide; you stay in a very open place and wait for the ghost to come." Tucker said. Sam just wacked him on his head.

"OW!" Tucker said.

"We hide, very close to you, so that we can help." Sam said.

"Where should we go?" Minata asked.

"Someplace where ghosts like to come. Like this park." Danny said. And like on time, Lydia came into view.

"Going Ghost!" Danny said and transformed into his alter-ego. Minata just changed into Wolf Spirit.

"Lydia? What are you doing here? I thought you're in the GIW jail." Danny said.

"It doesn't matter. Hand me the ghost girl and you won't be harmed." Lydia said.

"I don't think so." Tucker said, as he took out the Fenton Mini-Laser and shot at her. She called her tattoos to stop him. Sam fired the mini-laser at the tattoos, while Danny and Minata attacked Lydia.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"I am ordered to get the girl. My master wishes her powers." Lydia said.

"You're master? That means-UGH!" Danny said when he got hit right in the chest. Lydia tried to fire at Minata, but she turned into an eagle and attacked Lydia. Danny got back and fired ice beams at Lydi, but hit Minatas wing.

"Oops." Danny said. Minata turned back to normal with her right hand turned into a Popsicle.

"Thanks a lot!" Minata said. Minata tried to hit Lydia with her left hand, but didn't work. Danny fired some ghost beams at Lydia and one got her. Lydia saw that she can't win and flew back, with her tattoos following.

"She got away." Sam said. Minata just growled at this.

"I think I know who this madman is." Danny said.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"Freakshow." Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"She said that her master ordered. She is the only one still under his command. So of course it's him." Danny said.

"Where could he be?" Minata asked.

"The only place a circus freak can be. The circus." Sam said.

After 1 hour.

They flew towards the old Circus Gothica. They flew towards the main entrance. Everything seems to be quit.

"Doesn't it seem to be a little to quit?" Sam asked. Minata just turned into a dog and sniffed some air.

"I can't smell anything." She said when she turned back to normal. They entered the door suddenly disappeared. Many ghost tattoos appeared around them.

"Welcome to my circus and you're doom!" Freakshow said.

**A cliffy! I am not nice, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Minata and her parents.**

Freakshow made a trap for them!

"It was a trap?" Tucker asked.

"Why yes. I knew you would be coming, so I got prepared. I wanted one Halfa, but I got two. Now how lucky is that?" Freakshow said.

"Hate to spoil you're luck, but we aren't going to stay here." Danny said.

"I don't think so." Freakshow said, when the ghost tattoos caught them.

"Now I have 2 Halfas. Which means I will have you're powers." Freakshow said, with a creepy smile on his face.

"And how do you exactly plan on getting our powers?" Danny asked.

"With this!" Freakshow showed a big red jewel the size oh Jacks hand.

"This is the Power Taker-Giver gem. It will allow me to take you're powers and leave you with nothing. Normal ghosts would have disappeared, but since you're half-ghosts only, you won't." Freakshow said. He went to activate the gem.

"Is this it?" Danny asked.

"It can't be. I made a promise. I won't break it." Minata said.

"Well, what can we do? We're stuck." Sam said.

"And you're going to loose you're powers." Tucker said. Minata didn't answer. She just looked into the ground. Danny tried to attack with his Ghostly Wail, but it didn't affect the gem in the slightest.

"This isn't working." Tucker said.

"You got a better plan?" Danny asked.

"Minata!" They heard two yells. They turned to see women in her 40's with long brown hair and grey eyes and a man in his 40's with black hair, with a small beard and black eyes. They both were running towards them.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Minata asked. Suddenly Lydia caught them.

"Forgive me. They escaped." Lydia said and took them back from where they ran.

"NOO!" Minata yelled.

"Lovely seeing a family reunion, isn't it?" Freakshow asked.

"Family? Does were you're parents?" Danny asked. Minata just nodded, with tears barely holding.

"Don't worry. After I'm done, you can leave." Freakshow said. Minata just shacked a little bit, but it soon went to a lot more shacking.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes! The taking away." Freakshow said. Minata gave a growl.

"Ohh. Feisty, aren't we?" Freakshow asked. Minata just gave another one. Then suddenly something started to shine. They turned to see something of a wolf, which went towards Minata. It went right _inside_ of her. Then she turned into the wolf. The ghost tattoos disappeared from Danny, Sam and Tucker too. Minata went closer to Freakshow.

"Good wolfie, nice wolfie." Freakshow tried to get away from her, but she kept coming closer. He tried to use the gem, but it didn't work. She went closer and howled at it, destroying it.

"How come it didn't work, when I tried?" Danny asked.

"Because rage did it." Said a voice. They tuned to see Minatas parents.

"How did you escape?" Sam asked.

"Lydia ran away after Minata turned into the Ookami no seishin." Minatas mother said.

"The what?" Tucker asked.

"It means 'wolf spirit'." She explained.

"And, why did you say that rage destroyed the gem?" Sam asked.

"Because she transforms into this, when she experiences extreme anger and rage." Minatas father told them.

"Sounds like you've seen it before." Danny said.

"About 3 times. And they all were powered by rage." He told them.

"How do we get her back to normal?" Sam asked, not liking this.

"Two ways. One: we let her get rid of him and she'll calm down." Minatas father said.

"And two?" Tucker asked.

"Knock her out." He said. They looked at her.

"Maybe we should wait for her to get rid of him?" Tucker asked. Everyone gave him a glare.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'll knock her out." Danny said and tried to, but found out that she is not going down with out a fight. She tried to bit him, but he turned intangible just in time. He tried to knock her out, but she howled at him. Danny almost escaped, but his hand still got hit, leaving nasty bite and claw marks.

"OW!" Danny yelled as he looked at his arm. It was bleeding. He tried to hit her again, but she was faster and hit him.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker came to their friend.

"This is so not working." Tucker said. Minata kept coming closer to them, when her parents came right in front of them.

"Minata Wolk. Get a hold of yourself." Her father said.

"This isn't you. Come back." Her mother said.

"We are safe and they are you're friends. You don't harm friends." Her father said. The wolf looked at them, and then she turned back to normal. She fell into her mothers arms. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" Minata asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Minata and her parents.**

The police was notified and got Freakshow behind bars in no time. Minata was shocked at what she did, but they calmed her down telling it wasn't her fault. They went to a hotel for the night.

The next morning.

"So, now that Minata has her parents back, they will go back, won't they?" Tucker asked.

"They will. Their home isn't here. She is needed someplace else." Danny said.

"Then I got to make a move." Tucker said.

"Tucker, she doesn't want you as her boyfriend." Sam said.

"Maybe she does." Tucker said. They went to the central park to say farewell to Minata, Mihail and Hanna, her parents. Her parents came closer to them.

"Now, I bet you are going to say some farewell words?" Mihail asked.

"Pretty much." Danny said.

"Do not bother, malish, it's not like we will disappear." Mihail said.

"What did you call me?" Danny asked.

"I called you little one in Russian." Mihail explained.

"Oh. But still, that would be best. To say at least goodbye." Danny said.

"Do not worry yourself ichi-hiki. We don't do like that. Disappear with no farewells, that is not right." Hanna said.

"Where is Minata?" Tucker asked.

"Over there. Enjoying the sunrise." Mihail said. Tucker took a breath mint and went closer to her.

"He will try to get her as a girlfriend?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Danny and Sam said in unison. Tucker got right behind of Minata and tapped her shoulder. She turned to see him.

"Hey Tucker." Minata greated him.

"Listen Minata. We know each other for 3 days, but how about we go on a date?" Tucker asked. Minata looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Minata said.

"But, why?" Tucker asked.

"I rejected you, not because of my act, but because I have a boyfriend." Minata said, as she opened her locket and took out a white phlox.

"He gave me this locket and this flower. It is my favorite one." Minata said.

"I can buy ton of these. Red, yellow, blue, just name it." Tucker said.

"This is my favorite flower and color. He gave it to me on our first date. I didn't even tell him what flower I like. I won't ever betray him." Minata said. Then she walked to her parents and friends.

"We must go, if we wish to get home by evening." Minata said, as she turned into her ghost half.

"Just stay out of really big trouble." Danny said.

"I will." Minata said. She took her parents hands and flew away to their home town, wherever that is.

"Why do the hottest girls have boyfriends?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe you're just unlucky." Sam said, as Danny took her arm. They walked back home, but Tucker was still grumbling about:

"This is so unfair." They just had to laugh. Minata was happy to have her family back. It was small, but it was all she needed. She was glad of finally returning home, because she will meet her love again. But she won't forgive her friends, since they helped her.

'_So long my friends and goodbye Amity Park.' _At this all the white phloxes opened and gave a wonderful smell of joy and love. Danny saw this and feeling his ghiost sense going of he looked up in the sky to see Minata and her parents flying. He took a phlox and gave it to Sam.

"Maybe not black, but still beautiful. Just Like you." Danny said.

"Thanks." Sam said and accepted the flower.

"See. Even you have a girlfriend. Why can't I have a girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe you need to stop asking, so much tech questions to them?" Sam asked.

"Hardy har har." Was all Tucker said.

**I finished it! Woo-Hoo! Please review what you think.**


End file.
